Miyabi no Matsuri,Akatsuki Hurray
by Aretzhartassadarius
Summary: Hey...coba liat! ada fanfict judulnya keliatannya menarik nih!....waaah baca..ahh itu kah yang ada dipikiran kalian? hho..gak..GAK! ini bukan cerita kaya begituan liat dulu ratingnya terus baca!karena ini cerita tentang grup kesayangan kita Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Miyabi** no **Matsuri**,**Akatsuki** Hurray!!!

**Chapter 1**: Miyabi no matsuri???let's go to mall!!!

Miyabi no matsuri???? **AAAAAAAARGH!!!!** Wah ini judulnya _menarik_ nih mungkin kah **ini**......itukah yg ada dipikiran kalian?......ooow tidak...**TIDAK!!** ini bukan cerita yang seperti itu !!! itu Cuma matsuri!!!(hari peringatan dalam bahasa jepang) tentu aja gg ada sekarang tapi nanti tahun 2077 saat artis AV kesayangan kita itu wafat keselek ma pil biru,tapi mari perhatikan sebuah kata yang tertulis didepan tanda **"koma"** Yap!!!

Benar sekali ini cerita tentang mereka!!! Jadi mari kita mulai ceritanya pada pagi hari tentu saja karena "akatsuki" berarti pagi hari.

"banguuuuun dei-dei-senpaaiii!!!!" teriak tobi

"arrrgh....apaan sih gw kan lg mimpi indah masa dibanguninnn!?? Sialland !!!" teriak deidara sambil menyemburkan **liur** basinya ke arah tobi

"senpai ko gitu...tobi kan Cuma mau jadi anak baik..........emang mimpi apaan??" kata tobi sambil mengelap topengnya yang basah kuyub

"gw mimpi berasil naruh petasan gw di dalam celananya itachi....dan dia gg tau sama sekali!!! Tp sebelum meledak lw ngebangunin gw!!!! Sialland!!!.un....." teriak deidara yang sekali lagi menyemburkan **liur** basinya tapi tobi dah sedia payung duluan

"dah lah senpai.....ini kan tgl 10 oktober....tau kan senpai???" kata tobi sambil melihat-lihat koleksi topengnya(wow salah satunya topeng hollow men!!!)

"!!! nih kan hari miyabi no matsuri!? Kita musti !!!!" seru deidara sambil mengelap semua mulutnya yang penuh **liur** basi

Bergegaslah deidara menuju kamar mandi tapi disana sudah ada 2 orang....hidan&itachi

"seperti biasa.....tak heran kalau kau cepat mati dei-dei......."kata hidan sambil menjahit tangannya yang kena potong

"dasar......pengikut jashin-ting!!! Padahal lw yg bakal mati duluan daripada gw!!"sahutt deidara yang untuk ke-tiga kalinya menyemburkan liur basinya

"........"itachi melirik ke arah deidara sambil menutup hidung

"apa lw!!! Mau brantem ma gw yah?!" kata deidara sambil menyikat giginya

**Tetereterttreeteretereeteeett......toet!!!** bunyi trompet kakuzu (sebenarnya tuh terompet tua,udah karatan tapi tetep dipake ma kakuzu katanya sih lumayan bwt hemat **uang**.....)

"hayoooo!!! Kumpul chuuy!! Dipanggil boss noh!!!"seru kakuzu sambil menghapus liur dari trompet tua karatan miliknya (ko dari tadi banyak kata "liur" yah??)

"oki-doki!! Senpaaiii!!" seru tobi sambil menutup resleting celananya

"loh mana si bos?? Ko gg ???"kata deidara

"hmmm.....si sekertaris bos jg gg ada tuh.....mereka lagi ngapain yaah??" kata kisame sambil menyenggol deidara

"hmmm.............................................." gumam itachi sambil melirik kisame dan deidara yang lagi ketawa ngakak

Si boss pun muncul bak ninja jatuh dr atas langit "oke....kohai-kohai ku sekarang adalah hari istimewa yaitu hari vallen...eh miyabi no matsuri!!! Kalian tau apa artinya??"

"petasan!!!"seru deidara

"mainan baru??" sahut tobi

"......ba..la..p **ka...rr..ung...**??" sahut itachi malu-malu gagap

"lomba makan kerupuk...hmmm"sahut zetsu yg muncul tiba-tiba

"pasang togel??" kata kakuzu sambil mengipas-kipas kan uang sekebat miliknya

"yaa....mungkin seper....ti itu....... ya mungkin sekarang ayou siap-siap berangkat kita akan ke konoha mall!!! Bwt belanja keperluan baru dulu" kata pein sambil membenarkan manik-manik yg ada di wajah nya

Perjalanan pun dimulai mereka memilih rute gurun pasir bwt ngindarin kerumunan soalnya jalanan pada macet......setelah 2 jam perjalanan tobi pun mulai bernyanyi riang

"jalan-jalan ke konoha mall...jauh-jauh sekali,kiri kanan ku lihat saja banyak........"

"gurun pasir nya....."sahut deidara sambil menelan liurnya

"hei senpai ...kenapa murung??" kata tobi

"hheew....kenapa kita musti jalan lewat ???udah jauh panaass !! mana tanah liat buat bikin burung abis.....haddu lengkap lah penderitaan !!"

"yaaa....dari pada macet?? Klo digurun kan lebih leluasa no macet sama kaya jalan bebas hambatan Cuma bedanya jalannya terbuat dari pasir!! Lagi pula kan nih perintahnya si boss....biar lebih keren geeto!!" Kata tobi

"iya...dia sih gampang tinggal naek !! klo kita??"sahut deidara sambil mengusap keringatnya

"ada-ada saja senpai ku ini.........."Tobi pun meneruskan nyanyian nya kembali.

Hho...ayo sekarang kita naik ke mesin waktu dan pergi ke waktu 3 jam yang akan datang

"**Hoorraaayyyy**......udah sampai-udah sampai yeaa!! Mainan baru,topeng baru!!"teriak tobi yang segera masuk dan menaiki eskalator mall itu

"tungguuu tobii!! Nanti hilang di mall kaya dulu lagi !!"teriak deidara yang segera mengejar tobi

"hey...honey?" kata konan manja

"Mau madu yah? Nanti ku belikan..."sahut pein

"bukan madu tapi sayang!! Addu.........."sahut konan ternganga

"bukanya honey itu madu iyakan iyakan??"sahut pein rada bego

"addu...berapa sih nilai bahasa inggris kamu waktu di akademi??"sahut konan ketus sambil meremas tangan pein

"........ee....dah lah emang ada masalah apa sih??"kata pein

"gak juga sih aku Cuma mau nanya si tobi ma dei-dei pergi kemana??"kata konan

"siapa peduli?? Hmmm.................gimana klo kita....ee non...ton ee yaa yaa nonton!! Kudengar naruto shippuden the movie 4 dah keluar loh!!" kata pein

"wwaaahh...boleh lah!! Ayo kita nonton,honey!!" sahut konan sambil menggandeng tangan pein

"nanti aku harus membelikan dia madu yang banyak" kata pein dalam hati

"Hmm...kemana pula mereka??" kata hidan sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"hmm....warung pachinko!" kata kakuzu sambil melihat-lihat jejeran toko

"hey itachi kita mau kemana??" kata kisame sambil membenarkan lilitan kain pedangnya

"mau ke warnet!! Dah lama gw gak ol di friendster!!" sahut itachi

"oooo.....asyik ajak akyu donk...aku juga mau diajarin bikin Fs boleh yah?? Pliiiis!!"kata kisame sambil memeluk itachi

"hey..hey!!! lepas aah! Bagemana kalo dilihat orang?? mase jeruk makan jeruk??awas aja kalo kita dijadiin hentai yaoi di internet!!!"teriak itachi mereka pun langsung ke warnet yang ada di mall itu (inovasi baru.....internet di mall!!!)

"hhmm???................aa..apa?? kenapa semuanya pada hilang??? Kakuzu kakuzu!! Dimana kau??

Jangan-jangan dia ke warung pachinko lagi!? Addu masa gw ditinggalin sendiri?! Masa begini ma temen?? Bisa berabe neh!!"teriak hidan yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan logat betawinya

Bersamaan dengan itu disisi lain mall naruto dan kawan-kawan lagi jalan-jalan sekalian buat cari perlengkapan baru buat ngerayain miyabi no matsuri

"hmm....coba kalo rambut naruto panjang pasti dy tambah keren....huuumm "bisik hinata dalam hati

"hai..naruto kau mau beli apa disini???"tanya sakura sambil liat kocek nyah

"hhee......(blush) s-sebenarnya aku sendiri lagi bokek ....ehh..hehehe...hehe...he "kata naruto sambil tersenyum asin (sebenarnya ini senyuman khas saat orang memakan garam dlm jumlah banyak yah itung-itung buat cari gaya senyum baru yg inovatif.........)

"huu...payahh gimana mau jadi hokage?! Masa hokage bokek??!"sahut sakura ketus karena dia dah ngira klo kemungkinan besar si bokek tu bakal ngutang ma dia

"mainan..mainan!!!"seru tobi sambil berjingkrak ke sana kemari

"hey tobi awaaass!!!!.un!!!"deidara berusaha menghentikan tobi yang teleport tak karuan kesana kemari tapi tiba-tiba sewaktu si deidara ingin menahan tobi tanganya kelilit ma jubahnya si tobi

"senpaai....jangan tarik jubah tobi!!!" teriak tobi

"sapa yg tarikk!? Tangan gw kelilit jubah lw !!!!!"teriak deidara sambil mengigiti jubah tobi

Tiba-tiba Sakura terhenyak "waah....apa itu?! Kelihatan sepeertii..............??!?!?!"

GUBRAAKK!!!(suara ini mungkin tak terlalu mendramatisasi adegan yg ada dalam fanfict ini tapi harus kita akui...........Sound system nya menggelegarr!!!)

"**arrrrrghhh....!!!!**WTF???" teriak sakura yang tak dapat menghentikan kecepatan lari tobi yg lumayan kencang (speedo meter menunjukan angka 125!!! Walau sakura lumayan kuat tapi tetap aja keplanting hhe......)

"_nyuuuuu............_ " suara tobi saat terbangun di atas tempat yg bahkan lebih empuk dari boneka beruang teddy nya sendiri , sakura pun kelihatannya nyaris pingsan(ini adalah keadaan dimana orang merasa pengen pingsan tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya..........kaya gg tau aja!!!!)

"tobiii!!! Kau tak ?!" seru deidara

"sssstt.....anggap aja aku lg pingsan senpai!!" bisik tobi sambil................ehm

Naruto dan kawan-kawan terdiam apalagi naruto.......dia ternganga!! Lueebar banget ampe gajah aja bisa masuk!!! "hheeei!!! Menjauhlah dari sakura dasar sialland!!!!" teriak naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengah

Tiba-tiba sakura terbangun (maksudku matanya yg terbuka!!!) karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yg menindihnya......................BOOOOM!!!!(sekali lagi...sound systemnya menggelegarr!!!) suara tobi yang terlempar ke lantai mall (tentunya pasti jadi kawah..........tapi jangan remehkan tobi dia jauh lebih kuat dari sakura) tobi pun berlahan bangun sambil nahan BONYOK

"hrrrrrgh.........rasakan itu dasar genitt!!!" teriak sakura yang sedang membenarkan tali bra nya

"tobiiii....kohai ku yang tersayang!!! Apa yang kau lakukan wanitaa gilla!!!"teriak deidara

"hho....jd lw mau ini juga....hmmm???" sahut sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"hhe....engga deh......aku Cuma manusia biasa....." sahut deidara sambil melihat betapa besar kawah di tempat tobi jatuh

"wwoow.....rambut cowo itu keren sekali !! siapa dia yah??" bisik hinata dalam hati sambil memperhatikan rambut deidara yang terurai dengan mata putihnya yang indah

Deidara pun menoleh...... "woow...sapa tuh cewek?! Cuantik kawwaiii ne!!! Un!" bisik deidara dlm hati "kenalan aah"pikir deidara sambil mengelap rambut dengan liurnya(ini salah satu cara deidara merapikan rambutnya............uueeeekk!!! )

Brak!!! Criing!! PRANG!! DHUUAARR!!!!!!!! "wwaaahhh !!! iiih...uuh selese ga adegan syeremnyah?!?" teriak konan centil sambil menutup wajahnya(sebenarnya buat apa nonton klo disetiap adegan fight nya selalu tutup muka??? Padahalkan 80% adegan filmnyah fight semua?!?!?)

"udah...cayank.........."sahut pein lembut sambil ngelus bahunya konan-chan

"Tingling!! Angket telponnya boo,eh salaah ini sms boo!!" yah benar ini adalah suara hp lg nerima sms (suara yg agak banci itu tadi adalah suara pein sendiri?!?!?) begitulah lalu pein pun membuka sms tadi lalu **ALANGKAH TERKEJUTNYA!!!** (eh...sori sebelumnya **"PRRUUUUUUTH!!!!!"**) pein yang lagi minum ampe nyemburr!!! "Apa gerangan abank??"kata konan yg nyaris terkena semburan mautnya pein

"eh...ga pa-pa kok Cuma sms orang yang salah kirim........ "sahut pein sambil mengusap mulutnya yang basah kuyub(beruntungnya si pein berada di barisan paling depan jd gg ada konsekuensi hahahah!!!) si konan pun memeluk sayang si pein tercinta

Hha!!! Hampir kelupaan!! Mari kita kemali sejenak pada hidan yang kita tinggalkan tadi

"aaargh....udah 2 jam gw cari-cari tp gg ketemu juga! Sialland!!! Dimana kalian semua?!" gumam hidan sambil berjalan pelan mengelilingi mall (ironis sekali si pengikut aliran sesat tersesat)

"hmmmph......kurasa aku harus minta petunjuknya dewa jashin...."bisik hidan dalam hati

"Aahhh?!! Apa?! Tidak...tidaak!!! jangan cara yang itu!!!"teriak hidan yang berbicara ma dewa jashin (kita gg bisa mendengar suaranya dewa jashin , so dia tu lg bicara sendiri maklum aliran sesat)

"baiklah aku ta punya pilihan lain.........."kata hidan sambil menundukan kepala

"Tuan orochimaru....untuk apa kita kesini??" tanya kabuto pada orochimaru yang ternyata ada di dalam mall itu juga!!!!!

"gw mau beli tas!...tas kulit ULAR!!! hahahahaha" kata orochimaru yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi tas nya giorgio armani

"hhe............"bisik kabuto sambil mengernyitkan keningnya(yaa...klo di anime kita biasa melihat garis vertikal berwarna biru tua ato lambang keringat gede muncul tiba-tiba dikepala nya )

Tung ting ting tang(suara nya agak aneh?? Maklum sound system lg korslet)

"perhatian-perhatian telah ditemukan anak hilang yang bernama hidan , bagi orang tua anak bersangkutan harap datang menjemputnya teima kasih"suara terdengar dari seluruh speaker yang tersebar di seluruh mall

"sialand!!! Masa gua dikatain orang tua?? Umur gw kan baru 100 tahun lebih dikit!!" gumam kakuzu yang lagi asik maen pachinko

**SAMMBBUNNGH!!!!** SO REVIEW DOLO!!! BERI GW SARAN (dan jangan seperti deidara **nyembbbuurrh**)


	2. Chapter 2 Baka un !

******Chapter 2: BaKa . un!!!**

Kakuzu pun masa bodoh aja dan tetap melanjutkan maen pachinko nya

bruuuummm..............suara mobil jaguarnya sasuke yang baru parkir dihalaman depan mall (hmmm.....egonya : Author iri)  
"kebangetan tuh si Ular beludak!!!......ke mall kok gak ngajak gua??!? gua kan mau beli macem-macem juga!"  
langsunglah si sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya yang bermodel lamborghini (Author iri lagi!!!)dan langsung menaiki eskalator mall itu.

"hai....boleh kenalan gak?? namaku Deidara kalo kamu un ?" kata Deidara sambil bergaya bak Elvis presley (cuuiih!!: Author merasa aneh)

"a-ano.....ee nama..k-ku Hi-Hinata......."jawab si Hinata yang menunjukan sifatnya yang biasa (Author ingin mencari gadis seperti ini ada yang bisa bantu??)  
lalu tak terduga datanglah si sasuke tadi dengan setelan Verssace nya yang berwarna putih (Author iri soalnya dia lagi pake baju gembel saat ini)

"hmmm???? apa yang............." kata si Sasuke saat melihat gerombolan konoha dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki (tapi itu belum apa-apa soalnya gak ada sedetik menampakan batang hidungnya dia langsung di sambar bak tikus disamber ma kucing oleh Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun!!!..my darling..my honey!! akhirnya kita bisa ketemu juga!!!!!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah mirip kucing di iming-iming ikan asin

"sa....sa....saku....ra.........lep...huuwgh....ueeegh...as" kata Sasuke yang kena peluk megaton-nya sakura (Author sekarang benar-benar iri!!! dilain kesempatan Author akan menjadikan sasuke gembel!!!)

"Aaaargh!!!.....tuw kan adiknya si ahli-kibul Itachi?!!?!?!(deidara menyebut ahli genjutsu dengan kata ahli-kibul) " bisik Deidara dalam hatinya

* * *

TTTZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG!!!!!! (Bisa kalian liat garis diatas?? sang Author telah menggores layar monitor dengan pedang senpaku nya ).

naah...mari kita kembali ke Oro-chan lagi.

"AAAARRRGH !!! itu-itu kan......tas GUCCI model terbaru ?!" seru Orochimaru yang lagi liatin koleksi tas nya GUCCI

"2 juta Dollar konoha......" kata si kasir sambil ngupil (emang loe tau mata uang konoha??)

"Buayarin...chuy......."kata si Orochimaru sambil naruh kartu kredit di saku baju nya kabuto (si kabuto lagi pake baju hem)

Nguing-nguing-nguing!!! (aaaargh!!! ternyata si Oro-chan Baru dapet Doorprize!!!) semua kasir pun mulai berjoget ria ala Dang-dut......  
hadiahnya berupa 1 buah motor 3000cc !!!

"HUUUUURRRAAAAAYYY!!!!" si Oro-chan dan si kabuto berteriak riang gembira.

* * *

TZiiiiiiiiNNG!!! (bisa kalian liat garis diatas ?? Author menembakan Rei-gun nya)

Masih tidak puas dengan tokoh yang ada sang Author menambahkan lagi 2 tokoh.........Si nenek juragan susu(Tsunade) sama pembantunya(Shizune)

"waaah...udah lama yah?? kita jarang banget pergi ke mall" ucap shizune yang kegirangan kaya orang udik baru pertama kali pergi ke mall

"gue sih cuma mau cari tas baru katanya GUCCI dah ngeluarin model tas baru!!!" sahut Tsunade sambil ngerogoh koceknya yang dia simpan di dalam BH nya(weew....sekarang kita tau mengapa..............................?!)

waaah pertemuan antara 2 scene!!!(sang Author udah siap-siap ngasah pedang senpaku nya)

"Azztagga?? uler beludak???"teriak Tsunade yang langsung lari waktu gak sengaja ngeliat Orochimaru

"AAAARgh!!!! nenek Bohay juragan susu??! loe masih ada utang ama gue!!!" teriak Orochimaru yang langsung menaiki motor barunya dan langsung mengejar Tsunade (ternyata?? si Tsunade pernah ngutang ama Orochimaru???)

"NENEK BOHAY!! SHOW ME THE MONEEYY!!!!" teriak Orochimaru yang mulai menggila (brruuuuummmm!!!!)

"Waddduuuhh.....mampus gua!!! " seru Tsunade sambil lari kocar-kacir karena si ular beludak pengejar utang lagi ngejar dia pake motor layaknya si Rossi lagi balapan Moto GP

Ternyata ada lagi 1 tokoh dan beberapa ekor anjing nya di dalam mall itu!!! ENG-ING-ENG!!! TET-TRETET-TET-TEET!! perkenalkan....satpam mall konoha Kakashi sang Juragan Anjing!!! yang pastinya lagi baca novel fanfict nya icha-icha paradise.

"GERONIMOOO!!!" teriak Orochimaru yang sekarang udah bener-bener gila!!! (NGGERRRREEEEEEEENG!!!! suara motornya pun makin mengganas)

"waaah....tertolong!! KAKASHI HELP MEE!!!" teriak tsunade yang keliatannya mulai lunglai (dia baru nabrak nyamuk terus darah si nyamuk malang terciprat ke mukanya)

si kakashi pun dengan cepat bertindak bak anjing disuruh nangkap tulang "MINE-DOOGYPOOP NO JUTSU!!!" langsunglah para anjing menyebar....

"apa itu?? kaya ranjau...."kata kabuto yang lagi diboncengi Orochimaru (si kabuto duduknya nyamping soalnya gak sempat buat duduk kaya biasa)

"astaga......mungkinkah itu..............KOTORAN ANJING??!!?!!" teriak Orochimaru yang ternganga luebar gara-gara ngeliat jurus mautnya Kakashi

BRRUUUGHH!!!!! motor yang ditumpangi Orochimaru tergelincir di atas ranjau kotoran anjing Kakashi.

* * *

TTZZZING!!!! (Author nyaris memotong layar monitornya!!!)

"hey....gimana kalo kita nonton kudengar Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4 udah keluar lho un!!" ucap Deidara sambil melihat mata putih mutiara milik gadis pemalu itu

"uuumm..........................ee................I-Iya T-Terima kasih Dei-dei san....." sahut hinata pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang un!" sahut Deidara sambil menggamit tangan Hinata

semuanya pada terfokus pada kasus tabrakannya si Tobi dengan Sakura ama datangnya si sasuke mereka hampir gak sadar kalo Dei-Hina udah hilang

Tiba-tiba datang lah Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang motornya kepeleset Ranjau tai anjingnya Kakashi....BBRRRRUUUUAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Kali ini sound system ampe meledaak!!!) Motor yang belepotan tai anjing itu meggelincir dan langsung menyapu semua yang ada di depannya.

"aaahh!!!..............apa itu??" seru sakura yang ngeliat motor gede belepotan tai datang menggelincir ke arah dia dan teman-temannya,tobi pun langsung teleport.

* * *

Tzzzzzinng!!!! (tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan ngajak Author brantem , si Author tak sengaja menggores layar monitornya lagi) nah....ayo sekarang kita teleport ke bioskop!.

Pein dan Konan baru aja keluar dari bioskop 22 saat melihat si Deidara bawa-bawa cewek berambut biru tua dengan mata putih mutiara

"wew......siapa tuh,Dei-dei ? " tanya konan yang penasaran ngeliat Deidara ke bioskop sambil bawa cewek "jangan-jangan udah dapet gebetan baru yaaaa......hemmm??? " tanya konan yang bergaya amat menggemaskan

"eeeeeeee.................un" kata Deidara yang seluruh mulutnya mingkem hinata pun mulai bergeser ke belakang bahunya Deidara "maaf , Dei-dei san siapa mereka ?" tanya Hinata polos

"uhh....kenalin mereka senpai ku un, yang rambutnya jingga dan banyak tindikannya itu namanya pein kalo cewek berambut biru ama tindikan dibawah bibirnya itu namanya konan " kata deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua

"euh....salam kenal,nama ku Hyuuga Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga sekali lagi salam kenal " kata hinata memperkenal kan dirinya pada Pein dan Konan , Tobi pun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka bak kilat nyamber antena TV loe!!!

"hey...tobi dari mana aja kau un??" tanya Deidara dengan wajah kayak gak tau apa-apa

"enaak aja Senpai tu yang dari tadi ke mana aja!! masa Tobi ditinggalin sendiri sih??" sahut Tobi yang baru aja sampai disana

"udah-udah ikut aja sama pein dan konan senpai sana!! nanti kan bisa minta beliin mainan ama mereka" seru Deidara yang menggamit tangan Hinata dan mulai masuk antrian pembelian tiket buat nonton bioskop

"waaah....Aku bakalan ikut Pein dan Konan senpai? Asyiik!! mainan-mainan...." seru Tobi yang ngeloncat kegirangan kesana-kemari

"waah lucunya.....tapi gimana dengan kencan kita Honey?" tanya konan sambil memeluk lengan pein

"yaaa...... apa boleh buat,kita kencan sambil jaga Tobi aja yah? Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya pein

"Toys'ur us!!!!" sahut Tobi sambil membenahi jubahnya yang kusut.

CHAPTER 2 SELESAI!!!! tunggu kelanjutan kisah para anggota Akatsuki yang tersebar di mall dan gimana nasib sakura dan temen-temennya yang kemungkinan besar bakalan ketabrak ama motornya Orochimaru? nantikan ceritanya di chapter 3 !!!!

Want to review???


	3. Chapter 3 Every Body Baka un!

Chapter 3: Every body BaKa . un !!!!

"Yay !!! Toys'ur us!!!! mandi bolaaa!!!! Crazy mode : ON !!!"teriak Tobi sesampainya di sana tapi kayaknya di sana gak ada mandi bola nya.......................tobi lesu lagi

"cup...cup udahlah Tobi nanti Senpai beliin mainan yah?" kata Konan sambil memanjakan Tobi "nyuuuuuu~....." suara Aneh Tobi kalo dipeluk ama cewek keluar.....

* * *

TZZiiiiiiiiiing!!!!! (Pedang senpaku nya Author udah patah jadi dia pake silet buat ngegores nih layar......)

"Aaaaargh.............Orochimaru???????" teriak Sakura yang ternganga ngeliat Slidingnya motornya Orochimaru

"Arrrgh.....BAKA MODE: ON!!! MEGATONKICK-ASS NO JUTSU!!!!" teriak Sakura sambil nendang motor malangnya si Oro-chan sampe tembus tiga lantai!!! terus tu motor jatuh menimpa Kabuto sang pelayan kesayangannya si Orochimaru

"Oooooooh.............TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!" teriak Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian tragis itu sampai-sampai Sakura sendiri nyaris menyesal karena melakukan perbuatan tadi

"jangan khawatir tuan Orochimaru..........Saya tidak akan mati hanya karena kejadian ini.........." sahut Kabuto yang lagi ketindih motornya si Orochimaru

"MMOOOOTTOOOR GUA!!!! HHUUAAA!!!!!................SEKARANG RUSSAAAAKK!!!!" seru Orochimaru sambil nangis tersendut-sendut, Kabuto pun langsung pingsan diikuti sweat drop semua Orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

greGEREKGREK!!!!! (bunyinya beda yah?? maklum silet yang di pake Author buat ngegores nih layar udah patah Author pun terpaksa menggunakan giginya..........)

Tunggu dulu!!! ada satu tokoh yang belum dikunjungi oleh Author seolah-olah dia gak ada!! kita sambut dengan meriah......manusia Aloe-Vera ZETSU !!!!

"Enak aja gua dibilang Aloe-vera!!!! ntar gua makan loe kayak Sumanto!!!" seru Zetsu yang memarahi Author

"Hho.....loe berani ngelawan gua?? ntar gua pecat loe!!!" seru sang Author sambil ngebawa gunting taneman

"wadduuh.......tolong jangan pecat saya pak!!! , saya punya 5 anak!!!" seru zetsu yang menunjukan Foto anak-anaknya pada Author (woow.....anaknya lucu-lucu ada yang kaya Aloevera,pandan ampe ada juga yang mirip kaktus!!! jadi gak tega..........) emang deh banyak anak banyak rezeki.

* * *

SSsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG!!!!!!! (Woooow..........sang Author sekarang pake Light Saber!!!! maklum Author udah lulus belajar jadi Master Jedi...............)

"AAArrgh!!!! Thank you Interneeeet!!!!!! I've Got Bokep!!!! " Teriak Itachi yang lagi asyik nge-net di Warnet (ternyata.........._Itachi juga manusia punya rasa punya hati jangan samakan dengan pisau belatiiii_!!!! teriak orang berambut keriting panjang disamping tempat duduknya)

Itachi emang lagi beruntung saat ini........kalo gitu gimana dengan Kisame???

"Yosh!!! gua udah naek level jadi Level 55 !!!...........gua udah jadi Red Army!!!! gua akan berhasil ngebunuh Archon server baru Orion" teriak Kisame yang udah sampe level 55-nya RF online , orang yang mulai takut dengan tingkah gila kedua orang ini mulai berlarian KELUAR

"Waaah.........koneksinya tambah cepat nih!!" kata Itachi yang lagi sibuk download Bokep.

* * *

Siiing!!Siiing!!Siiiing!!! (Wooow........Author mulai lupa diri saat menggoreskan Light Sabernya !!!!!)

"Hey....gimana kalo kita beli snack buat di bioskop nanti un ?" kata Deidara yang meninggalkan barisan antrian tiket dan pergi ke grosir Snack yang tidak jauh dari sana,Hinata pun menurut saja dan mengantri tiket untuk mereka berdua

"hmmm.........pilih yang mana yah??" pikir Deidara dalam hati sambil melihat-lihat barisan di mana snack itu berjejer rapi di atas meja

"popcorn!! pastilah!...........tapi sekalian coklat juga....semua cewek suka coklat!!" seru Deidara yang mulai mendekati barisan dimana coklat banyak berjejer

"Wooow!!! coklat itu bentuknya sangat artistik!! benar-benar ABSTRAK!!!" seru Deidara waktu melihat segumpal coklat yang ada di atas meja tapi dia malah gak jadi beli gara-gara ngeliat ada kucing jongkok diatasnya (uueeeekk!!!)

"iiiieeeeK!!! mendingan cari minuman aja!!!........wah ada jus jeruk tuh!" seru Deidara yang gak sengaja ngeliat cangkir kecil berisi jus jeruk dia pun langsung menuju grosir itu tapi malah gak jadi gara-gara ngeliat ada kucing yang lagi jongkok di atas cangkir itu (uuuufh....uueeekk!!)

"Gila!!! emang penjaganya kucing semua???" seru Deidara sambil berjalan ke arah mesin minuman yang tak jauh dari sana.

* * *

Kreeeeeeet!!!..... ( sayang sekali sang Author lupa beli baterai buat Light Sabernya sekarang Author pun kembali ke zaman batu dan pake kapak perimbas buat ngegores layarnya)

"U-I-U-A-A ting-ting wala ting-ting U-I-U-A-A ting-ting wala-wala ting-ting" bunyi hape nya si Kakuzu yang lagi dering (itu bunyi kayak yang ada di reg gokil yang di TV itu kan??? dan waaaw........hapenya Kakuzu Fleksi!!!)

"Holaa...eh Haloo!!!" kata Kakuzu yang mengangkat panggilan di hape nya

"OOOOIII!!!! sialand loe!! gua lagi kesesat di jalan loe kok gak mau nolongin????" Teriak Hidan yang kelihatannya mulai gila gara-gara tersesat

"Makenye....jalan pake akal Dan!!......jangan pake kaki doank!! nanya kek sama orang!! otak loe gak encer banget sih!!!" seru Kakuzu yang ngebales teriakan Hidan sambil tetap maen pachinko

"apaan maksud loe??? otak gua emang udah encer dari dulu kok!!!" seru Hidan yang membalas perkataan Kakuzu

"waaah....itu sih cairan yang biasa keluar dari kuping loe Dan!!! makenye punya kuping di bersihin jangan buat di korek-korek doank!!!" seru Kakuzu yang menutup hape nya dan kembali konsentrasi ke permainan pachinkonya.

(waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa................................!!!! sang Author kehabisan ide!!! Author pun terpaksa menyewa Altair)

"Tobiii........kenapa topengnya dijilatin???" tanya Konan halus kepada Tobi

"bukan kok Senpai!! ini kan lolipop!!!" kata Tobi sambil menjilati lolipop di tangannya (pasti lolipopnya gede banget!!!!)

"waah....dapat dari mana Tobi?? siapa yang beliin?" tanya Konan penasaran yang gak mikir ada orang yang jual lolipop segede gitu di pasaran

"Pein senpai!!!!" seru Tobi sambil menunjuk Pein yang ada di belakangnya

"waaaah...........kamu baik sekali honey!!!" kata Konan sambil meluk si Pein yang pierching-nya hampir lepas

"eeee....hehehehe........" kata Pein yang keenakan gara-gara di peluk ama sekertaris kesayanganya.

Tzzziiiiiiiiiiing!!! (Author kehabisan duit buat nyewa Altair dan terpaksa menggunakan sepatu iceskating nya)

"hheee.....gua musti kabur neh.....kalo kedapetan ma Cewek bringas itu lagi bisa-bisa mati gua!!" seru Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengendap-endap di belakang kerumunan orang yang lagi heboh-hebohnya ngeliatin insiden motor nya Orochimaru

"Aaaaah!!!.....Sasuke-kun,my Honey!! tunggu!!!" teriak Sakura yang nggak sengaja ngeliat Sasuke yang mau ngacir pergi keluar dari mall itu

"Waaaaaaaa!!! mampus gua!!" Sasuke pun memasukankan gear lima nya dan langsung tancap gas!!! (padahal si Sasuke kan belom naek mobil????)

"Sasukeee........kalo nanti aku berasil nangkep kamu......bakal aku robek-robek bajunya" teriak Sakura yang berlari sambil ke-centilan ngeliat cara larinya Sasuke yang aneh

* * *

dengan ini Author menyatakan Too Be Conti...nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~(tiba-tiba Tobi baka menyambungnya)

AAaaargh Tobiiiii!!!!

Chapter 3 selesai!!!!!! nantikan bagaimana cerita Author menghajar Tobi..eh!! maksudnya cerita bagaimana hebohnya kencan Deidara di Next Chapter!!!!

Review??


End file.
